Mario
Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario franchise, and he is the supporting character of Hello yoshi franchise. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies; and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others, and he is the one of Hello yoshi's fan. Physical description Mario's distinctive look is due to technology restrictions in the mid-1980s. With a limited number of pixels and colors, the game developers, including Mario's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, could not animate Mario's movement without making his arms "disappear" if his shirt was a solid color, so they gave Mario overalls. The developers additionally did not have the space to give him a mouth, the result of Mario's mustache. Finally, they used a cap to bypass the problem of animating and drawing hair. Mario has underwent major changes since his initial appearance in Donkey Kong up until Super Mario Bros.. Although he has the general features such as the clothing and the mustache, it is not until Super Mario Bros. where he resembles as he is today. In Donkey Kong, Mario appears lankier with a more-realistic-looking red nose. In some portrayals in Donkey Kong Jr., however, he appears stouter with a round nose, which resembles more closely to Mario's current design, although some promotional art retain Mario's original Donkey Kong design. The stubbier design is retained in Mario Bros., with a few changes. Since Super Mario Bros., however, Mario is depicted as a stocky young man, though he was originally imagined as middle-aged. His age has been approximated to be about 26 years old16, while Shigeru Miyamoto later placed it at either 24 or 25.17 Mario wears a trademark hat, brown hair (although the DiC cartoons sometimes depict it as black), black or dark-brown mustache and overalls who is 155 cm (5 ft, 1 in) tall.18 A contradicting source, however, has crossover artwork depicting Sonic the Hedgehog (who stands at 3'3") to be at least two or three inches taller. Merchandise for the original Donkey Kong showed Mario as balding, although most media depict Mario with a full set of hair. The most notable change Mario has received over the years since Super Mario Bros. (omitting stylistic variations such as depictions in Paper Mario) is his change in stature; Mario is shown to be much stubbier in his earlier appearances compared to his more recent appearances, starting with Super Mario 64. Mario's legs and arms have grown longer over the years, giving him a slimmer look. This may have been the result of Shigeru Miyamoto's response to their "cute" appearances, who considered redesigning them to "become a bit more grown-up" in the GameCube era, for instance by removing their trademark V sign.19 Mario from his Super Mario 64 appearance is depicted with darker blue overalls and bigger eyes than in his current appearance based from the one in Luigi's Mansion. He has a slightly darker skin and his ears are also rounder. His overall straps are longer and his cap is less round. Mario is overall less defined in the game artworks of the time due to the older software used to design him. The differences in Mario's 3D art over time, as a result, is more pronounced than the differences in Mario's 2D art since Super Mario Bros.. Ever since Luigi's Mansion, however, Mario has received only minor changes to his general appearance, such as added detail in his shoes, eyes and hat emblem in most game artworks since Super Mario 3D World. Mario has a few stylistic variations across some games, sometimes within series. One variation is Mario's overall appearance in Paper Mario games is generally the same, with black dots for eyes and no eyebrows, although he has a shorter stature. Since Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, however, Mario's body is more simplistic, with legless feet, a rounder face and a full outline around the arms. Another variation is Mario's depiction in the Mario & Luigi games, although it is more subtle, where Mario is given black eyes rather than blue. Mario-2D_waving.png mario_super_smash_bros__brawl_pose_by_nintega_dario-dbe8533.png 729px-Mario_-_SuperMarioRun.png 372px-Mario_MP100.png 372px-Mario_U.png super_mario_render_by_jaysonjean-dbwwiqh.png mario_dream_team_pose_by_nintega_dario-dbahze5.png 900px-Mario_-_Aces_Artwork.png 895px-Mario riding Yoshi.png|Yoshi and Mario SMP_Mario_with_Dice.png Mariositsonblock.png Mario04_-_SuperMarioRun.png Mario_and_Luigi_Labo.png 942px-Mario_and_Luigi_hats.png 894px-Mario_Artwork_(alt_2)_-_Mario_Kart_8.png 807px-SMO_Art_-_Mario.png 1079px-Mario_Spin_Art_-_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Hello Yoshi Season Galaxy Mario 750px-MLPJ_Artwork_-_Mario_(alt).png 673px-Color_Splash_Mario_(alone).png 652px-Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png 648px-SMO_Art_-_Wedding_Mario.png|Hello Yoshi Season Odyssey Mario 542px-Super_Mario_Maker_-_Artwork_06.png|Hello Yoshi Season Butterfly Gyu Mario 361px-Flagpole-SM3DL.png 752px-Cat_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Hello Yoshi Season 3D world Mario 441px-ChristmasMario2016_-_shadowless.png 391px-Mario-ponder-large.png 1080px-Rabbid_n_Mario_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png mario_odyssey_by_sonicjeremy_dc4eosd.png mario_galaxy_recreation_by_sonicjeremy_dc4ep9r.png|Fly Mario dc65rpe-56eb5abd-43eb-41a3-bf9a-c1f47a18a85d.png overdue_mario_render_by_toasted912_dcnuskp-pre.png Playing with a gameboy advance by drakkonium dd1g1ip.png dbzqz55-bce109a4-2213-4f2d-9d46-c4c135ce3f15.png|Mario with milky mario_playing_the_saxophone_render_by_nintega_dario_dd1hxg6.png modern_mario_meets_n64_mario_render_by_nintega_dario_dd0nrbs.png mario__mario_rabbits_kingdom_battle__by_banjo2015_dbh6ceq.png mario_render_by_tomothys_d9s772p.png mar10_day_render__by_nibroc_rock_d9uoh81.png mario_jumping_with_excitement_render_by_nintega_dario_dcrlydt.png mario_party_8_pose_render_recreation_by_nintega_dario_dbv77re.png mario_party_ds_cover_pose_render_by_nintega_dario_dbtalkx.png mario_skateboarding_render_by_nintega_dario_dczg7p9.png super_mario_party_mario_render_by_nintega_dario_dcq37vl.png DX Mario.png|Mario DX 425px-Mario jumping front vector art.svg.png SMR shade.png 485px-Mario_jumping_vector_art.svg.png mario_s_mansion__dark_moon_by_mariobrosnet_by_usanintendo_ddaz5n9.png MSOGT_Mario_Karate.png|Mario Karate Mariopaintart1.png|Classic Mario 437px-Mario_Leaning_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_64.png MKT_Artwork_MarioHakama.png|Hakama Mario _blender__metal_mario_trophy_pose__mario_variant__by_maxigamer_darikef-fullview.png MariosayYay.png MLSS+BM_Artwork_-_Mario.png|Mario M&L RPG Peach and Mario in Japan.png Mario_Starlight.png Mario_Heróica_Cappy.png Mario_And_His_Cap.png Mario and Switch.png Santa_Mario.png Mario like 64.png MarioandMushroom.png MariobrosTogether.png|Mario carries Luigi mario_closed_fist_render_by_shinespritegamer_ddl5oeo.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nice characters Category:Smart characters Category:Human Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Red characters